deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Narukami vs Lok Lambert
Yu Narukami vs Lok Lambert Yu Narukami vs. Lok Lambert in a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Yu Narukami from Persona 4 and Lok Lambert from Huntik - Secret and Seekers Description Persona 4 vs Huntik - Secret and Seekers. Who of these two young men with the ability to summon supernatural beeings will survive this fight? Interlude Wiz: To save the world you do not always need a muscular guy with unlimited power. Boomstick: No. Just some high school student with some help in form of supernatural beasts. Wiz: Like Yu Narukami, the Wild Card from Inaba Boomstick: And Lok Lambert, Champion of Casterwill Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Boomstick: But we will allow both fighters to summon their respectives help for this battle, which means Yu can summon his Personas and Lok can use his titans. Yu Narukami Wiz: Beeing send to the countryside by your parents sucks. But for the teenager Yu Narukami it was just the beginning of something great. ' Boomstick: Right. Just after two days of staying in the small town Inaba in Japan someone murdered two people and Yu was chosen to hunt the killer down. '''Wiz: Not really. He found out that he was able to enter a world behind the TV and that the victims were all placed here before they were killed. So, besides going to school, hanging out with friends and taking part time jobs he even goes rescuing people. Like a norma teenager in Japan. ' Boomstick: Yep. I was definitly born in the wrong part of the world, if all teenagers get such cool powers there. Maybe I should go there, too. See what I get. 'Wiz: Well, I can't say. Yu however during his first visit in the TV world awaken to the power of Persona, making him able to weaponize his soul. ' Boomstick: Really? '''Wiz: Well, Igor describes a Persona as a mask to protect oneself coming from the sea of souls. So yes. Boomstick: But Yu is not a normal persona user. He has the ability of the wild card allowing him to summon multiple of these beeings to his side instead of just one like a normal person. Wiz: Well long story short, Yu gathered a group of friends, who became persona users, formed the Investigation Team and stopped the murderer. During this time he fought multiple Shadows, creatures formed by the dark side of humans, saved multiple persona from being murdered by their own shadow and won against other Persona users and even gods. ''' Boomstick. Yeap, that guy is a godkiller. Not one, not two, Yu actually fought five different gods and defeated them all with the help of his friends and of course, his personas. '''Wiz: The teenagers standard persona is Izanagi. This japanese diety is the god of thunder Boomstick: Like Raiden. But instead of wearing blue and white, this badass wears a black trenchcoat and a white mask. Wiz: Izanagi has access to electric attacks like the simple Zio, which is a simple lightning bold. Boomstick: But he can also cast Ziodyne, the strongest type of Electric spell, which covers the enemy in a great amount of electricity. With Rakukaja and Tarukaja Izanagi can strengthen Yus attack and defense. Wiz: And thanks to Rakunda he can drop the enemys defense. This makes Izanagi a very balanced persona. ' Boomstick. And beside beeing the initial persona, he killed dozens of shadows in his first outing in Persona 4 The Golden Animation. '''Wiz: And there is more. Yu is actually capable of summoning more than 100 different personas, but for the sake of this battle we will limit his use to the final persona of each social link he can accomplish. ' Boomstick: But that are many. So to make this introduction as short as possible we will name the persona, say what spell they can cast and where their strength and weaknesses lie. '''Wiz: His first ultimate Persona is Loki Boomstick: You mean the guy from Thor you fool everyone and everything Wiz: No, not him. Loki uses strong ice spells and is strong against attacks with the element ice. His weakness is Fire, but the skill "Null fire" nullifies every damage done by fire attack. ' Boomstick: Next comes Mada, a fire based persona with strong fire attack. His weakness is ice, but thanks to "Evade ice" it's hard to hit Yu with an ice based attack while having Mada equipped. Damn, that is unfair. '''Wiz: Scathach uses Wind and Ice-based spells and can use skills like "Ice Amp" and "Wind Amp" as well as "Mind Charge" to strengthen these magic attacks further. ' Boomstick: The persona Isis is a healer persona capable of healing Yu and his party completly with "Mediarahan". "Tetrakarn" repels a physical attack once and with the skill "Null Elec" Isis has no weakness. 'Wiz: Odin, and no Boomstick, it's not the guy with the eyepach, allows Yu to uses severe wind spells and strong elecric attacks. Also he heals Yu as long as he is equipped with the skill "Regenerate 3". His weakness however is fire. ' Boomstick: Kohryu is a strong healer and electric user. The skill "Spell master" halves all magic costs. And he has no weakness. Damn, what a dragon. 'Wiz: Ishtar is another healing persona, which weakness is nullified thanks to "Absorb wind". Heck, if she is hit with a wind attack, it even heals Yu. ' Boomstick: Futsunushi is a persona taking care of physical attacks. Skills like "Primal Force", "Power Charge" and "Matarukaja" make sure that Yus attacks do massive damage, and "Apt pupil", "Ali Dance" and "Firm stance" reduce the enemys hit rate, damage and Yus own critical hit chance. 'Wiz: Sraosha uses light based magic and physical attacks. It can also use "Megidolaon", an almigthy attack. It is weak to Darkness. ' Boomstick: Ongy-Ki has the ability to silence a foe with "Foolish wisper" and many status boosting spells. It is weak to light. Hey Wiz, are we done yet? '''Wiz: No, sorry. Boomstick: Damn, that guy has a whole army. Do we really have to cover them all? Wiz: Be glad we only take the strongest. With we would take every persona Yu can use in this list, we would be working till next month. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: Well, back to buisness. Norn, the next persona, uses wind spells and can reduce the enemys attack, defense and hit/evasion rate with "Debilitate". "Invigorate 3" helps Yu to recover SP to cast more spells. It's weakness is electricity. ' Boomstick: Zaou Gongen utilizes strong fire spells in connection with strong physical attacks. It also allows Yu to dodge physical attacks easier and it's weakness is electricity. '''Wiz: Attis uses fire spells and can even bring Yu back from the dead once with "Enduring soul". And even though it can use the dark spell "Mamudoon" it is weak to darkness. ' Boomstick: Mahakala uses fire, darkness and physical attacks,and has no elemental weakness. Skills like "Mind Charge", "Power Charge" and "Fire Amp" increase the damage output. 'Wiz: Vishnu uses a variety of elemental attacks including ice, almighty and physical. It is weak to Fire. Oh, and "Angelic Grace" doubles Yu evasion rate against all type of attacks except for light, darkness and almighty. ' Boomstick: Beelzebub uses fire, ice and darkness spells as well as physical attacks. It can also fly '''Wiz: It seems all persona are capable of flying Boomstick: Oh, ok. And the weakness of Beelzebub is light based magic. Wiz: Shiva, the next persona, uses next to a variety of elemental attacks also a physical attack called "Pralaya", which has a chance of 50% to instant kill the opponent. ''' Boomstick: And now to my absolute favorite, Helel. This guy can use the strongest almighty spell in the persona universe simply called "Morning Star". Next to "Mind Charge" he can also absorb slash attack. Woul be great if his weakness was not ice, who is not nullified by any skill. '''Wiz: Sandalphon uses light magic and physical attacks. And if you think you can attack it with his weakness darkness, he simply repells it with "Repel Dark" Boomstick: Asura... wait, why not the angry guy Wiz: because... Boomstick: Forget it. Asura uses fire, light and physical attacks and is weak to wind. Haha, now I can stop the raging Asura. Fear me, Asura, fear the might of Boomstick. Wiz: I don't think it would work on the Asura from Asura's wrath. Boomstick: Damn it. Well attacking him would be a bad idea, because thanks to "High Counter" physical attacks can be repelled. Wiz: Well, the next persona Yu has is Magatsu-Izangagi, a twisted version of his own Izanagi, who is also used by Tohru Adachi. It can deal physical damage to the opponent and "Heat Riser" rises Yus attack, defense and hit evasion/rate. ''' Boomstick: That version of Izanagi is powerful enough to take down Ameno-sagiri in one blow. And he has no weakness. Well, next comes the persona Kaguy hime. She uses light spells and "Tetraja" allows someone to survive a instant kill attack just once. It is weak to fire. '''Wiz: And finally, finally, his last persona is Izanagi-no-Okami, some sort of evolution of his first persona. Clad in white it can use spells from every element. Also, it resists all type of damage. To say it shortly, it is a powerhouse. Boomstick: And if that isn't enough it can use "Myriad truth", an instant kill move able to kill even gods. Wiz: But even without his persona Yu isn't helpless. He uses a katana in battle and is so good, that he can stand against battle androids and more experienced persona users like Mitsuru Kirijo and Aigis. Together with a ton of stamina, because he fought against shadow selfes of persona users, a persona user with superhuman agility and strength and even a god ''' in one hour without any break. Boomstick. And to round up the packet he is calm, collected and nothing seems to surprise him. Heck, even when he found out that giant teddy bear was empty, he just shrugged it off as normal. '''Wiz: However he is not perfect. Yu can only summon one persona at a time, making him vulnarable if the weakness of his persona is explored. Also if his other self get to much damage, it can get broken, making Yu unable to use his trump cards for some time. Boomstick: Also he has limited SP. Without it, just say goodbye to your spells, kid. And at last, he is used to fight in a group, but he is capable to hold his own when necessary. Wiz: But will this variety help him in this fight. Or will the seeker find a way to victory? Yu: Behold the truth! Lok Lambert Wiz: Born to Eathon and Sandra Lambert, Lok grew up as a normal boy. Until his father disappered. Boomstick: What is it always with the father? Disappearence, death or simply turning to the dark side. It is always the father. Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Lok started studying in Venice and one day found a journal belonging to his father opening up a whole new world for the teenager. ''' Boomstick: Yeah, after beeing prey for some shady guys in suits. That must be the best day in his whole life. '''Wiz: These shady guys belong to an organization simply called "The Organization" Boomstick: How original Wiz: And they wanted the journal because they were after Eathan. ''' Boomstick: Lok however escaped and together with a girl from his classes in school bumped into Dante Vale, who isn't the coolest demon hunter in town. '''Wiz: After finding out that Lok was Eathons son he decided to train the boy so he could become a seeker, like his father. Boomstick: So he seeks things. Maybe he can find my wallet. Wiz: No,nothing like that. Seekers are hidden society capable of using magic and summon beings known as titans to find ancient ruins and powerful titans. ' Boomstick: So he is more like Indiana Jones '''Wiz: Yeah. So Lok joined the Huntik Foundation, simply the good guys. And he went all over the world, visiting deserts and snowy mountains and surviving deadly traps. ' Boomstick: Just like good old Indy, But since the bad guys are also after powerful artifacts it was always a race against time. To defend himself Lok was trained in hand-to-hand combat by Dante and fencing. Also he learned some spells to help out. 'Wiz: Amorbrand is a defensive spells capable of blocking the spells of other seekers, but can be broken if the attack is to strong. Everfight is a healing spell capable of healing wounds, however it is never fully explained, how much damage can be healed. Stoneglove and Dragonfist strengthen Loks unarmed attacks and Boltflare and Augerfrost are two long ranged spells representing the elements fire and ice. ' Boomstick: And he has much more of these attack spells. But his arsenal is not only for offensive use. Spidertouch can cling him to any surface, Featherdrop slows down falling objects or people, Bubblelift can catch and lift objects or living beings in a blue bubble and Nimblefire can increase Loks overall speed. And thanks to Darkfog he can cast a green-black cloud to obscure the vision the enemy. As with the attack spells Lok has some more defensive techniques in his arsenal. But now to his trump cards, the titans. 'Wiz: Using special amulets a seeker can call Titans and even if not much bigger than an ordinary person, they are much stronger and durable than humans and have special abilities. And over the course of his adventure, Lok got some pretty amazing helpers. ' Boomstick: Mostly he uses Ironsquire, a more defensive Titan, and Hoplit, a physical attacker who works best in combination with other Hoplit titans. For elemental attacks he can use Raijin, who uses thunder attacks, and Ghostfog, who uses wind techniques. And then there is springer, who isn't a fighter, but a scout capable of solving puzzles and deactivating traps. Finally he has Dendras, a titan from his father, who uses fire and ice attacks and has the ability to control other titans, even powerful ones like legendary titans. 'Wiz: But thats not the end of it. Thanks to building a strong bond with his titans Lok powerbonded with some of them, making them stronger. The first titan he powerbonded was Kipperin, turing the titan into some sort of wingsuit which allows Lok to fly. And he can attack with his wings and some sort of energy attack. Then there is Baselaird, another titan from his father. He is a real physical powerhouse and can sheir his strength with his seeker. Also while powerbonded the titans share an telephatic bond with Lok, allowing them to be his eyes and ears. ' Boomstick: And to top it of Lok can actually use two legendary titans, Quetzalcoatl and Pendragon. while there is next to nothing known about the first titan except he can use LAZOR BEAMS!!!, Pendragon is a powerful dragon wearing an armor. He is capable of flying and has a huge amount of strength and endurance. And like a good dragon he can fire a beam. A beam out of swords! 'Wiz: And after becoming powerbonded with Lok, his stats increased and his attacks got a boost in destructive capability. He even walks on two legs instead of four. ' Boomstick: To get that powerful titan Lok drew the Willblade from his resting blade and became the Champion of the Casterwill. Just like King Arthur, Link and how much more fantasy heroes. '''Wiz: Don't underestemate that blade. It can unleashe powerful waves of energies and he can call it from anywhere with the spell Bladecall Boomstick: Just like Link Wiz: And allows Lok to summon the legendary titan, which amulet rest insides its hilt. Also it's capable of slashing through defensive techniques like Armorbrand and trapping techniques like Sunlock. ''' Boomstick: With these many abilities Lok has accomplished much. He deafeted lots of enemies and titans, stood his ground against powerful fighters like the professer and the Betrayer, damn these guys really have no ideas for names. He saved the world at least twice, solved puzzles even in the most dangerous situations and get acknowledged as a team leader at the end of season two of the show. '''Wiz: However Lok is not perfect. He lost multiple time to Wind and Shauna and relies much on teamwork to win. Most of his impressive wins came from working together with Dante, Zhalia and Sophie. Next his titans have also a great weakness. When destroyed it take some time for them to recover, making a titan unusable in battle should it fall. Also it take a toll on the seeker should a titan be destroyed. Last but not least, beside beeing acutally very smart Lok seems to fall easily to tricks. Boomstick: Like that one time, when he and his friends should give up their titans when meeting their archnemesis. Or that other time, when he was manipulated over a long period of time. Wiz: But if there is someone who needs help, you can count on Lok Lambert to help Lok: "You're a legend? In your own mind!" Battle Unknown location, Japan '' This was really not Loks day. First, they get a weird mission somewhere in the outskirt of Japan. Second, nothing indicates that it has something to do with Titans, the Organization or other stuff of the Huntik foundation. And third, now he lost his teammates, too. If it just wasn't so foggy. The blond seeker lost track of time a while ago and was simply walking. Suddenly, he heard a voice, but not anyone's voice. "Dad?" he asks surprised. What would his father do in a place like this? Or was this a gateway to another dimension. ''"Lok, my boy. Please help me!" ''"Dad! Where are you?" ''"I'm being trapped by an evil man. Please. Defeat him and set me free!" ''"Really? Than I will do everything I can!" ''"Just follow this path. He will guide you to the one you must beat!" The voice of his father went silent and the fog lifted, showing the teenager a path. "Count on me, dad!" Midnight channel Yu was restless. Ever since these strange people appeared in Inaba, everything was going crazy. First some strange guys in suits shown up and now the Midnight channel was on air again. "Rise, can you sense something?" He heard the voice of the teams navigator. After finding the new dungeon and entering it, the whole team was separated. And now it seems that he was near someone powerful. The victim or the wanna-be-killer. He had to find out. An ancient chamber, Midnight channel '' This was it. The path lead to this room. Lok was nervous. His father was held captive. And there was no sign of the enemy he spoke of. Suddenly a door appeared at the other side of the room and through it came a man, not much older than Lok himself. He had silver hair, silver eyes and wore glasses. ''"So you are the one!" Lok spoke and took a stance. "I will defeat you, Bladecall!" When Yu entered the big room, a strong interference cut him of from Rise. "Damn, that can't be good." ' He looked around and his eyes met with a blond boy. ''"So you are the one!" he spoke. 'The one?' the Japanese boy thought. 'Which one?' "I will defeat you, Bladecall!" After speaking the last one a sword appeared in the boys hand and it seems to Yu as if the eyes of the boy were yellow for a second. Seeing no other choice the leader of the Investigation Team drew his katana. '"Let's get this over with shadow!" ' '''FIGHT! The teens closed the distance between them and their swords clashed at each other. Slash after slash was dodged by the combatants. "You're not half bad. But that's not enough!" ''Lok said and unleashed a energy wave from the Willblade. Yu, completely surprised by this, was thrown back and hit the ground hard. He stood up, just to be thrown back when his opponent called ''"Boltflare!" ''and threw him back again. ''"Just give up and release my father! Then we don't have to fight!" ''But Yu didn't listen. If he learned one thing during all his combats, than that you can't trust a shadow. '"Forget it!" He evaded another Boltflare and closed the distance. '''"Got you!" he brought his blade up to slash Lok, but the Seeker jumped back. "Bubblelift!" Lok called and suddenly the silver haired teen was trapped in a blue bubble. "What?" ''"Your finished!" '' Yu knew, he had only one choice as his enemy unleashed another energy slash at him. His hand moved forward. "Izanagi!" Lok waited for the dust to clear. While it hurt him to attack another human, he knew, he had to release his father. But instead of a beaten opponent, a dark figure stand before him. In silent he stood and awaited ordered from the man he was coming from. It was Izanagi. "So, you are a seeker?" Even though Lok hasn't seen the stranger using an amulet he was sure, that the thing before him was a titan. "But two can play that game. Come, '' ''Hoplit!" In an instant another creature appeared. It was some kind of horse with a male head. Just like the persona it was ready to defend his master. "Go, Zio!" 'Yu ordered and Izanagi responded. Charging a bolt of electricity in his hand he charged forward. The titan responded and intercepted the attack aiming at his master. The electric attack hit and Lok was surprised seeing his titan go down in one hit. ''"Agh! I'm not done yet." ''he declared, while pain washed over his body. He took another amulet. ''"Show yourself, Ironsquire!" ''In another flash another supernatural being appeared, this time a robot with a great shield in orange armor. '"Another wild card?" 'Yu was surprised. Sure, he wasn't the only one. But meeting a Shadow capable of using the wild card, that was certainly strange. He had to talk with Mitsuru Kirijo about it. '"Let's go, Izanagi!" 'he ordered and his Persona charged. This time however Lok wouldn't just stand by. ''"Nimblefire!" ''after casting the spell to increase his speed he rushed at his opponent. The willblade met the katana. And while the human were clashing in the foreground, titan met persona in the background. Yu knew, that he had to do something. '"Change! Loki!" In a blue light, the dark shadow of Izanagi disappeared and a new persona appeared. In a violet armor with a wide grin of his face Loki made his entrance. "Niflheim!" 'The robot readied his shield and noticed to late, that the attack didn't come from the front. In seconds the titan was frozen solid and with a snap of his fingers, Loki destroyed the ice and the titan with it. ''"Agh!" Lok fell to his knees as his second titan returned to the amulet and Yu took the chance and disarmed him. The willblade flew through the air and landed far away form the fighters. '''"Do you give up now?" the Persona user asked. "Stoneglove!" ''the fist hit the teenager from Inaba in the stomach sending him flying yet again. Loki disappeared and now Lok stood above his grounded foe, ''"Sorry. But that's not my style!" ''the Seeker answered. He stroke again, but Yu rolled out of the way. '"As you wish! Mada, Agidyne!" Lok jumped back, but he felt the power of that attack. He knew now, that his opponent was strong. To summon multiple Titans with such a strength was really marvelous. Just sad, that this guy was his enemy. But now he need a plan. Something came into his mind. Such old places usually have lots of traps in them. Maybe he could... His thoughts were interrupted by another fire attack. "Darkfog!" ''The room began to darken and the Seeker knew, that he had to set his plan in motion now. ''"Help me, Springer! Come, Raijin!" ''the titans answered his calls and he explained his plan to them. '"Scathach!" 'Lok heard glass shatter and his titans got to work. A strong wind came up and in seconds the dark fog was gone and he could see the next creature, which stood at his opponents side. A women in a, for his word, scandalous outfit. At Lok's side stood a Japanese warrior. ''"Take this!" ''The titan responded and send a lightning bolt at Yu. His Persona rushed to his side, but was destroyed by the attack. Pain washed over Yu. This was getting serious. '"Come, Odin!" 'A man with violet skin appeared. Then both charged. Again it was human versus human and titan versus persona. And in fear Lok realized, that the electric attack of his titan didn't hurt the enemy at all. '"Thunder reign!" Yu called and with shock the Seeker saw his titan destroyed by an extreme amount of electricity. The pain nearly brought him to his knees, but he still stood. He needed to execute his plan. "Nimblefire!" He jumped back. The wild card user wanted to follow, but Lok was ready for it. "Springer now!" ''he called and the fox activated the trap. Taken by surprise Yu had no chance as the ground under him collapsed and he fell into the darkness. ''"That should take care of him. Everfight!" '' Lok felt the cuts and bruises he obtained healing. Now, where was his father. Suddenly he stopped. He could hear something. Something big. And it was coming from the hole in the ground. ''"No way!" Out of the dark came a massive beast, looking like a gigantic gly with a staff in one hand. And on top of it stood Yu Narukami. He had summoned Beelzebub and the persona had just flew right up the way he had fallen down. His eyes stares at Lok. It was time to end it. The Seeker was thinking similar. No more holding back. "Fly, Kipperin! '' Powerbonded" Yu was surprised, when his opponent suddenly wore a green jumpsuit with wings and a helmet with red eyes. He never saw someone use a persona like that. ''"If it's a fight in the sky you want, a fight in the sky you'll get!" ''Lok declared and charged at Yu, who was still in the sky. The persona responded. In the last moment Lok evaded the big enemy, who could have simply crushed him. Getting up in the sky he turned around, just to see Yu smile. Then a well known pain came. His enemy didn't really attack him, but the poor Springer, who was still on the ground. '"With that's taken care of." ' Yu said and turned his attention again to the blond boy. '"Beezlebub!"' he ordered and he attacked. Using his staff he cast fire and ice spells at Lok, which he all evaded. ''"Is that all?" ''He taunted but was surprised, when the giant appeared before him. This time he was too slow and was smacked in the wall. Kipperin returned into his amulet and only the use of Featherfall reduced the injured to a minimum. How? How was that guy capable of summoning such powerful titans without any drawback. ''"Come, Baselaird!" ''He called upon one of his stronger attackers. The great warrior titan appeared and started attacking Beelzebub. '"Change!"' Before the first strike hit, the giant fly disappeared. '"Magatsu-Izanagi!"' In the first moment it seems Yu had summoned the persona from the beginning of the fight. But this one was different. It was malicious, coated in red veins and putting of an aura of power. Lok didn't need to look twice to see, that his opponent was using his trump cards now. But on the other hand, he has one ace left. One ace, that would decide the battle. ''"Bladecall!" It was a meeting of the titans when Magatsu Izanagi and the powerbonded Baselaird met. The powerful titan hit the persona and the persona responded with an attack of equal strength. Yu could feel every bone in his body just by the link he shared with the being. "End it now, Atom Smasher!" 'The twisted twin of his first persona unleashed a massive amount of cuts at his opponents. The titan roared in pain, but didn't fall. His fist met the persona and shattered it, before it finally fell. Yu fell to his knee. Too much damage. And now he needed time. It was hard, not to lose consciousness, after Baselaired fell. But Lok managed it. The willblade was in his hand and now it was time, to show that guy what a real titan was. ''"Appear, Pendragon!" Suddenly the whole room seems to become smaller, as the great, legendary titan appeared. Yu just could stare in awe at the new titan his opponent had summoned. He needed to hide. Just for a little while longer. "Finish him now!" the voice of the master came and Pendragon unleashed a storm of swords at the defenseless teenager. Yu tried to dodge, but there were to many. He felt, how some of the blades pierced his legs, arms and torso. He flew back and his back met the wall, pushing the air inside his lungs out. This was it. He knew this place. He was here once before. "Hey!" a cheerful voice said. "Hey partner. Having a hard time?" He knew this voice, he knew, who it belonged to. "Yosuke?" "Yeah, who else? But I'm not alone here!" His friend said and suddenly he was surrounded by the Investigation team. "Come on, hang in there!" he heard Chie say. "We are always with you!" Yukiko spoke. "Sensei is beary strong, he won't lose to someone like this!" came Teddy's voice. But then there were more. "What do you think you are doing?" He turned around. Before him stood a man with white hair, only wearing a brown trousers and a red cape. He was Akihiko Sanada, member of the Shadow Operatives. "You're stronger than that:" Suddenly the ones he met during the P1-Grand Prix and the P1 Climax appeared. "We wanted to celebrate together right? And we can't celebrate without you!" Labrys, a mechanical maiden, said. Suddenly another girl out of metal came to him. "Show him the power of the wild card!" she said and smiled. "Yeah, Aigis!" '' Yus eyes snapped open. He couldn't die yet. Lok starred in shock. That guy was impaled in multiple areas, how was he able to move. The seeker wanted to order Pendragon for another attack, but Yu fell forward, pushing his sword into the ground. A great amount of electricity was set free. And Seeker and Titan were in it. Suddenly unable to move, Lok heard the words of Yu '"A thousand die while a million are born!" 'It was the promise Izanagi made to Izanami. And behind the Persona user the dark figure of his first Persona suddenly turned white. '"Behold the truth!" It was over. There was nothing, Lok could do now. Myriad truth hit, ending the life of the young Seeker and the one of the dragon titan behind him like it was nothing. K.O. Yu panted heavily, as Izanagi-no-Okami released a cry of victory, healing the wounds of his master. Result Wiz: Holy shit! ''' Boomstick: Yeah. You can say that again. Such a comeback is awesome! '''Wiz: Well but is the outcome surprising? Actually no. While Lok is in base form faster and has more variety in his magic, he has acutally nothing, that can take down Yu for good. Boomstick: That guy took stronger elemental and physical attacks than Lok could dish out. And he still walk away after that. Wiz: And while Lok surpasses Yu in hand-to-hand combat, Yu actually fought and defeated Akihiko Sanada, a professional boxer, who could punch someone so hard, that he flew through a solid stone wall. ''' Boomstick: And because Yu is Yu, hr simply walkeedven with the injuries he sustained in the previous battle. And while Lok can fence, Yu is actually the better swordsman of them both, using his weapon in more battles and against nearly any kind of foe. '''Wiz: The game deciding factor however were Yus Persona. Not only is he capable of summoning more beeings than Lok, he also doesn't need to worry about using them up, since he can simply summon them again. Lok on the other hand, would have to use more and more Titans to keep up, and when all were destroyed, he would be pretty much defenseless. Boomstick: And while the titans are strong, they lack variety. Most of Loks Titans are physical attackers, so a Persona with the ability to nullifie physical attacks is something like a hard counter against the team of the Seeker. Combine it with the stronger destructive force behind the attacks of the personas and you have a winner. Wiz: Also it doesn't help that Yu counts on his teammates in many fights, since Lok do the same. He even does it much stronger than Yu, being saved by his teammates more than one. Even most of his victories he accomplished after getting help by Dante and the others. ' Boomstick: But what about the SP? '''Wiz: Well, that is one point. But Yu has actually more energy than Lok even in that point. He can cast strong spells one after another and can take multiple destruction of Personae, like in his fight with Adachi in Persona 4 The Golden Animation. The Seekers in Huntik however get mostly knocked out or brought to their knees, if one or two titans are destroyed. Given the power difference between these two summoned beings, it's easy to see, that it's more likely for Yu to destroy the Titans than for Lok to actually hurt Yu seriously. ' Boomstick: And don't forget that Mediarahan and Salvation are complete heals, while Everfight doesn't have that power, giving Yu even more advantages. '''Wiz: All of Loks strong points however, the ability to summon multiple titans, the use of the enviroment and the stronger variety in supportive spells, are mostly countered by Yu. He is used to fight more than one opponent, the enviroment damage can be reduced through the use of personas, like in the battle against Mitsuos Shadow in Persona 4 The Animation, and the supportive spell are next to useless since they nearly give Lok an advantage over a long period of time. Boomstick: Well at least he saw the truth. Even when it killed him. Wiz: The winner is Yu Narukami Trivia - This is ZMusoks second Death Battle - The data for Yus Persona were taken from Persona 4, from the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki - Lok use different summoning calls for his Titans - I don't own any character named here Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015